


Terezi & Dave Have A Staring Contest

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [73]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Terezi's bedroom was the same sort of environment it always had been since she was a child - as far as she could remember, it was always piles of stuffed animals stacked as high as physics would allow but with the baroque sensibilities of the only child of a high-powered lawyer combined with such amusingly childish remnants of comfort. This meant that, along with the stuffed animals, there were also two large bookshelves stacked high with various legal texts of varying skill levels, from Freshman Legal Student to Graduate Legal Student, all in encouragement from her mother to learn the trade and join the family business. As of age 16, whether or not Terezi would go for it was sort of up in the air, but she would definitely never give up the stuffed animals.73/365
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 8





	Terezi & Dave Have A Staring Contest

Terezi's bedroom was the same sort of environment it always had been since she was a child - as far as she could remember, it was always piles of stuffed animals stacked as high as physics would allow but with the baroque sensibilities of the only child of a high-powered lawyer combined with such amusingly childish remnants of comfort. This meant that, along with the stuffed animals, there were also two large bookshelves stacked high with various legal texts of varying skill levels, from Freshman Legal Student to Graduate Legal Student, all in encouragement from her mother to learn the trade and join the family business. As of age 16, whether or not Terezi would go for it was sort of up in the air, but she would _definitely_ never give up the stuffed animals.

Dave was, in some small way, impressed. Impressed by both their size and quantity - there were several larger-than-life stuffed bears (not just one, but _several_ ) straight out of an Ikea catalogue, doubtlessly with a funny name, a bunch more handmade ones, and that was impressive for the skill it doubtlessly took - Dave couldn't sew for the life of him. There were also just, to reiterate, so god damn many that it was in itself undoubtedly a point of pride for her, and so they reclined like disciples at the last supper, leaning to the left on their stuffed animal hullabaloo jamboree.

And they stared at each other, both behind glasses. Only Terezi's eyes were even visible, slightly milky, but she knew enough about where Dave was that her gaze matched his own, and his gaze matched hers, and really there was only mutual trust to go off of here. "You know, part of me feels like this whole shindig isn't very fair. Part of the difficulty in staring contests is the fact that it feels weird to look someone in the eye for a really long time without blinking, this is like "hey let's get into an arm... wrestling..."

"Yeah?" Terezi responded, waiting for Dave to say something wildly ableist with a smug grin on her face. "Please, do continue your ill-thought out analogy around a blind girl, Dave. It is very cool and is not going to make you look like a chud."

"You know, I think I'm good actually. I think that analogy deserves to be taken out behind the shed, really. Ill-thought indeed, that was definitely not an analogy that F. Scott Fitzgerald would be proud of." Dave responded in kind, trying all sorts of techniques to keep his eyes open and unblinking from the cascade of gentle atmospheric dust that normally went completely unnoticed when one wasn't trying to keep their eyes open for as long a period as possible. "I think F. Scott Fitzgerald would be so disappointed in me and my skill at figurative language he would be rotating in his grave like a rapidly churning dynamo, and we can dig his coffin up and hook some wire to it and finally develop free green energy for all who want it. Because he's disappointed in me, personally. That's what I think."

"Do you, now?" Terezi grinned even wider with that gremlin imp smile of hers, keeping her head in her palms, her eyes easily gazing unforward, unseeing, towards Dave. "I think F. Scott Fitzgerald is far too dead to be of any use to us right now. Couldn't you think of anyone more contemporary for your extended Striderism? Now I'm the one disappointed in you, David. I will begin my coffin-rotations shortly."

"What, do you think I'm the sort of person that reads books beyond what my teachers tell me to read? I just kind of plucked F. Scott Fitzgerald's name out of the aether, I have no idea if he was actually good at figurative language or not. The only thing I know of the modern day is that J. K. Rowling is _not_ good at that, and so her name is, unfortunately, out of the running." Dave retorted, his eyeballs straining, aching. This was a battle of wills, and he was going to win, at all costs.

"Good for her." Terezi replied. "It's what she deserves. We won't even get into the hypocrisy of you complaining about my inability to see making a staring contest unfair while wearing sunglasses. That would be downright mean of me!"

There was a moment of silence. Dave called out, rather suddenly, "DAMNIT!", and slapped at his knee - he blinked first, and Terezi cackled like a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
